In the proposed project, we will disseminate the SafeCare model to six new implementation sites and provide each site with the training and implementation support to become a fully self- sufficient provider of the SafeCare model. We will recruit sites within systems that have the capacity to implement SafeCare and the ability and desire to expand that implementation on their own once trained. Sites will be selected through an application process, and once selected, they will be trained using a 'cascading diffusion' model of dissemination, which we have used extensively throughout California. In that model, NSTRC will train an initial seed team of 12 providers at each site. The seed teams will be trained in SafeCare and will receive intensive coaching from NSTRC trainers and faculty for a 12 month period. After the 12 month period, three individuals will be selected for SafeCare coach/trainer training, and will receive support from NSTRC for the subsequent six months, as they expand SafeCare delivery in their agency or system. We expect that in the first year of implementation, each agency trained will deliver SafeCare to minimally 200 families. Each site will be provided with the capacity and support to expand their capacity to conduct SafeCare on their own. We will track implementation indicators at the agency/system level (e.g., implementation stage, number of families served), the provider level (e.g., fidelity), and the family level (e.g., service satisfaction, skill acquisition).